


My Little Red Butterfly

by espousingQuill



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, One Shot, damara and aradia are sisters, meenah makes a bad decision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espousingQuill/pseuds/espousingQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you were younger you called Damara a butterfly. That’s what she was, always flitting around you a little too fast for you to ever catch her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Red Butterfly

When you were younger you called Damara a butterfly. That’s what she was, always flitting around you a little too fast for you to ever catch her. But you never got too upset about that, because she was always so happy. The littlest things from a new episode of Whatever Anime to finding a cool rock would do the trick. And sure, maybe this was a front she put on for you. You two lived in what some would call a ‘rough household’. You couldn’t rub two pennies together, and your mom was always halfway gone. Your father had died in the fire that destroyed your first house. Damara was all you had.

 

You were a little disappointed when she got a boyfriend, but you knew it was pointless to hinder her. Damara had a certain way of plowing through every situation before her, and if you tried to fight, well, you would be dealt with. Not in violent ways, but she was a good manipulator.

 

You watched as their relationship, the cutest thing since frosted pop-tarts, continued to grow. His name was Rufioh, and he was very nice to you. You decided to bless the marriage when they started to hold hands. You told Damara this, and she laughed while undoing her two immaculate buns. Wondering aloud, you mused if they would ever kiss. She blushed fire-red but you knew she was thinking about it. Giggling, you retreated to your corner of the room. Your sister was so weird.

 

But then Meenah came. Meenah Peixes was rich, a troublemaker, and as mean as they come. But the worst part came when she thought she was doing the right thing. When Damara fainted during gym class, when Damara refused to read sad books, when Damara laughed and giggled and cried, Meenah thought to take it upon herself to toughen your sister up.

 

It started innocently enough. A few whispers passed around and unkind jabs. The usual thing girls do. The next month, things got a little worse. Prude, a girl coughed fakely. The word spread. Damara started smiling less when she got home.

 

The month after that, the shoves began. You came to meet Damara after school to walk home. You watched as a well-coiffed peer pushed her into a locker.

 

 

_You’re not good enough for Rufioh. You think he wants a girl like you? A shitpoor prude?_

 

_If he didn’t want me, why would he still be with me? You’re wrong!_

 

Why was she being so weak?

 

_Tsk, tsk. Dumbass, he feels sorry for you! Rufioh’s probably already cheating on you with someone who isn’t such a prig._

 

_What do you want? What will get you off my case?_

 

_Leave him alone. Go back to the gutters where they keep the rest of the Japs._

 

Damara raised a hand to claw at the vicious girl, but was stopped with a fist that started to twist her wrist. You stepped in, and shouted at them to stop. They let go of her wrist and walked off, but not before shouting one final warning.

 

_Just let him dump you already._

 

Damara didn’t say anything that night, which led you to thinking that this might have not been that uncommon. You asked her if Rufioh was going to leave her like they said. She simply replied never.

 

You watched as day to day, Meenah and her wannabes tortured your poor sister. At night, you hugged her for hours. But during the day, there was nothing you could do. She started to smoke your mother’s old cigarettes when she thought you weren’t watching, At this point, you always were.

 

Then came the day when she snapped, that day Meenah shoved a picture into her mud-smeared face of Rufioh and the wealthy racetrack owner’s son kissing. You were startled when the door slammed open, outside of it Damara. She ran in sobbing, and when you asked if she was going to be okay, if she could just smile again. She stopped crying, looked up at you, and gave you the widest, most horrifying smile you had ever seen.

 

_Of course I’ll be okay, Aradia. I’m always okay._

 

And she raced off only to return an hour later with Rufioh in tow, that manic grin still on her face. Before your eyes, she dragged him to her bed. After 5 minutes you realized they wouldn’t stop for you. You sat in front of the TV, trying to ignore the noises they made in the background.

 

After the animalistic grunts stopped, Damara started whispering to him.

 

_I know what you’re doing._

 

_You both should rot in hell._

 

She scratched him, slapped him, kicked him. You covered your ears. When the noises stopped again, you saw Rufioh run out of the house half-naked, blood gushing from his nose and several scratches along his chest and arms.

 

_You’re fuckin’ crazy, doll._

 

Shortly afterwards, she redressed, pinned her hair up in a style you had never saw her wear, and left. She returned three days later, high as a kite.

 

Damara was a butterfly, always flitting around you a little too fast for you to ever catch her. But now, you wished just once that you could’ve caught her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Small one-shot to fill the void while my other fic is still in creation. I wanted a Humanstuck explanation on why Damara got messed up. I ended up doing some research into Hypersexuality and found that to relieve tension or anxiety some may end up with Hypersexuality, though because this does not cause closure and only provokes these bad feelings, they will get stuck in a neverending cycle. This ficlet was also inspired by http://aei-sb.tumblr.com/ 's http://aei-sb.tumblr.com/post/68686160969/now-with-the-leijons-maryams-un-monton-de drawing, of the Megidos especially.


End file.
